


Lost in thought

by Un_Kn0wn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Amnesia, Coma, Cross post from amino, Homophobia, M/M, Tumour, i don’t remember a lot, i wrote this like 2 years ago, im pretty sure no one dies, no promises though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 04:51:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Un_Kn0wn/pseuds/Un_Kn0wn
Summary: Cross post from aminoSuga passes out in practice and remembers everything and everyone except  DaichiDaichi has to try and help Suga regain his memories of him while also dealing with his mothers Homophobia and abuse, as well as his fathers frequent absence.





	Lost in thought

It was a normal day, me and Suga were just leaving class. "Hey Suga" I called his name with concern, confused he said "yeah? What's up?". I wanted to ask him why he wouldn't even open his bento to eat lunch today but my voice wouldn't come out "w-wh.. never mind", "okay" he responded, almost as if his biggest worry was relieved. I know something had to be wrong, he always ate whatever his parents had took the time to prepare. Even if he hated it, he ate it because his parents made it even when they were in a hurry.

 

We got to the practice room and with no surprise, Hinata and Kageyama were there waiting for us to open the club room. "hey Captain! Hey Suga-Senpai!" Said Hinata cheerfully as always, "Hey, you ready for practice?" I tried to hide my concern for Suga and shockingly succeeded. "YUP!" Hinata nearly hit the roof as he responded with the biggest smile on his face, "yeah" Kageyama agreed with Hinata's enthusiastic response even though lacking that childish excitement himself.

 

Practice was passing as normal with the occasional Nice receive, serve or kill, but none of Suga's tosses were matching up completely. Still he had his motherly smile as always, but I knew something was wrong from the bento to the tosses, there was something going on. I walked over to Suga and said with the most concern tone I've ever made "We need to talk" I was trying to not seem concerned but failed. "What about?" He responded almost as if scared, it only further increased my theory. I told him, trying to sound caring but failing "meet me after practice".

 

Practice ended and I yelled out "hey Suga come here!" He only took a few steps until passing out. His head slammed on the ground with extreme force, almost as if he was being thrown down. "KOSHIIII!" I yelled in a panic as if I could wake him up, Tanaka and Nishinoya went to call 911. Asahi was freaking out the most (no surprise), Hinata and Yamaguchi were freaking out slightly less then Asahi. Tsukkishima and Kageyama were trying to calm down there respective friends, Ennoshita, Narita and Kinoshita were with Coach Ukai, Take and me helping Suga. I was trying my best not to cry, I was worried about him.

 

Once the ambulance came I asked if I could go to help because I knew the most about him, not because I've had a crush on him since 5th grade. Pfft, that's a crazy idea. I was lying to myself and I knew it, I thought if I didn't acknowledge my feelings they would go away. But here I am, 3rd year of high school still in love with my best friend.

 

We reached the Hospital when they rolled him into a room. Being forced to wait outside and not being able to see him was the worst feeling ever. Doctors came in and out of the room, whispering things to each other. Something had to be wrong, just when I was starting to wonder if he was alright someone I recognized caught my vision. "I-Iwazimi?!?".

 

I was shocked, he was the last person I'd expect to see in the hospital. "Oh hey, what are you doing here?" He said in a tone less shocked then mine, " well Su-" I stopped myself I don't want anyone to know about Suga "A team mate just passed out, it's nothing. Probably just overworking". I said that as calmly as possible, "oh that has happened to a friend of mine before, he should be alright, if you ever need to talk about it you can text me" he said that in a soft tone, as if trying to comfort me, after he handed me a paper with his number. "Well, so why are you here?" I was trying to change the subject as quickly as possible "Oikawa might have hurt his knee again (damn idiot)" he muttered something under his breath but I ignored it, "what do you mean again?". It took awhile for him to realize what he had said "Shit, forget that last part, I have to go bye!" He ran away as if he had done something wrong.

 

He kept me distracted for awhile, and convinced me that Suga was gonna be alright. So I guess I'll have to thank him later, but his words can't outdrain ones I heard only a couple seconds later "Hey that Sugawara guy is going to wake up right?" The doctors were talking right out of his room "I don't know, but it doesn't look to well". They talked as if I wasn't there and he was going to die. I was about to have a full blown panic attack, I ran to a window and looked at the sunset. The sound of owls hooting and Cats hissing in the night, the ticking of the clock was all slowly calming me down as I prayed for him to be alright. I sat back down slouching on the bench due to being exhausted, only to fall asleep.


End file.
